


Rendezvous

by KnittyGritty13



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is a grown man who fucks he can top, 2d is fucking hung, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chapter 2 is also plotless porn, Hurts So Good, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Public Sex, ass eating, charger boner reference, listen ace can bottom, shower sex ish?, size king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittyGritty13/pseuds/KnittyGritty13
Summary: Ace shows up to 2D's room after an offering of a good time





	1. Chapter 1

This was it. He’d raised his hand to knock on the door at least five times before giving up. Finally, he raised a fist, knocking softly. The door opened with a creak, 2D peeking out, opening the door further as he saw it was Ace. He was clad only in his boxers, which didn’t seem to bother him.

“... Hey.” Ace spoke softly.

“Hey.” 2D smiled slightly.

“... Hope that offer is still open...” He shuffled closer, slowly reaching up for 2D’s face, touching it. He pressed his mouth to 2D’s softly, melting at the feeling of 2D wrapping his arms around his waist. He was so warm, he must have been laying in bed. Ace wrapped his arms up around 2D’s neck, kissing deeper, thrilling at the sensation of 2D kissing back. Kissing him felt good. Felt right. He was slowly pulled into the room, being let go at the foot of the bed, 2D gesturing to it with a shy gesture. Ace’s cheeks burned. 2D wanted to take things quickly. But… this was thrilling. Ace felt good. Felt wanted. He rounded the bed, laying down. 

2D crawled over him slowly, sliding a hand up Ace’s shirt, rubbing his stomach. “Glad you came.” He took Ace’s face in his hands, kissing passionately. 

2D yanked harshly at Ace’s shirt, and Ace let it be pulled off, laying back against the pillow. 2D leaned in, their bare torsos warm as they pressed together, mouths even warmer as they connected in another passionate kiss. A tongue swiped across Ace’s lower lip and he opened his mouth without hesitation, tongue flickering against 2D’s. They held each other's faces, nibbling, kissing, mouthing at each other’s cheeks and lips.

After a short while. 2D ducked his head down, licking a stripe up Ace’s stomach.

“Aw, Hell…” Ace muttered, letting his head drop back into the pillow while 2D’s wide tongue laved against the space between his pecs. “Fucking hell.” he whispered as he felt a puff of hot breath against his nipple. He found himself arching toward that heat, mouth falling open in satisfaction as 2D’s mouth finally descended, sucking softly. Nobody Ace had ever been with ever did that to him, and he was silently cursing them all for depriving him of this sensation. 2D moved his head to the other nipple, this time dragging his spit-slick lips against it while sucking lightly.

2D kept using his mouth to play with his chest. Not that Ace was complaining, nibbling lightly, tongue flickering over each nipple, it all felt good. In fact, it felt like heaven, the heat between his legs now a throbbing cry for touch. His hand massaged the back of 2D’s neck, stroking up and down, his other arm resting on the singer’s back. The mouth on him grew rougher and Ace let out a gasp that tapered into a groan. “Try biting?” Ace suggested, cussing under his breath as 2D sunk his teeth in softly, laving his tongue roughly against the trapped skin to make Ace writhe against the sheets. 

2D, satisfied with his handiwork, sat back on his knees, a visible bulge in his underwear. Ace swallowed thickly. 2D reached for the waist of Ace’s sweatpants, only to be stopped. He tipped his head. “Everything alright, Ace?” 

“Just fine.” He shuffled himself onto his knees. “If you could lay down, I’d really appreciate that.” He smirked, gesturing to the spot next to him on the king size bed. 2D, still looking a bit confused, did what he was told, laying back with his hands folded on his stomach. Ace smirked. “There’s a good boy.” He crawled closer, settling himself on his elbows between 2D’s ridiculously long legs. The bassist tentatively leaned in, licking the singer’s length through the fabric of his boxers. He heard a slow exhale above him, giving him the confidence to keep going, lapping and dragging his tongue over it, mouthing it, moving his head down even more to mouth at his balls. He nuzzled upward, finding the head under his lips, dragging his tongue over it a few times. With nuzzling his lips against the damp fabric, the heady smell of 2D’s body made him salivate. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He pulled 2D’s boxers down in front, and was suddenly struck with both arousal and… maybe a bit of envy. It was _big_. “Well-“ Ace laughed to himself. “You know what they say about skinny guys. They’ll dick you up to your eyeballs.” He dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock, moaning at the taste.

He took the thick shaft in his hand, popping the head into his mouth like a lollipop. He was salivating, stroking with a careful hand as he moved his head slowly up and down. He glanced up as a weight settled on top of his head, one of 2D’s spindly hands. It didn’t push down, just rested, fingertips stroking Ace’s hair. The singer was breathing heavily, looking down at Ace with half-lidded eyes. That was all the praise and motivation the bassist needed. 2D certainly didn’t taste bad. Musky, warm, clean. Ace hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down the thick length in his mouth. He sucked him, licked him, anything he could do he would do for 2D.

That’s why it was confusing for 2D pushed his head back, halting him. “Too much teeth?”

2D shook his head, holding his arms out and beckoning Ace to his arms. And who was Ace to disobey? He straddled the singer’s hips, leaning down so their stomachs pressed together. 2D smiled warmly. “Look real nice from here, Acey.” 

“Likewise.”

“You’d look better…” 2D, with strength Ace didn’t know the bluenette had, turned them over so Ace was pinned under him, now holding him down by his wrists. “Right there, I think. Yeah. That’s real nice.” 2D’s expression turned lecherous. Ace was suddenly feeling a little small under that gaze that he’d never seen on 2D before. Sure, cocky, angry, he’d seen it all, but this? This was very new. And very arousing. 

“Yeah?” Ace cast off his pride, looking up at 2D, his idol, submissive and pliant under his gaze. “Show me how good you think I look, Stuart.” He offered the intimate gesture of 2D’s name, and it paid off, 2D crushing their mouths together in a breath-stealing kiss. It was a kiss that made Ace a little dizzy, able to feel 2D’s tongue probing his mouth, tasting him. Suddenly 2D’s hands were tugging his pants and underwear down, moving to take them all the way off of Ace’s body before tugging his own boxers off, throwing them to the floor. 

2D cockily took his shaft in his hand, bouncing it against his palm. “Think you can take it?”

“No, but I’m sure as hell going to try.” Ace grinned. “Ace D Copular doesn’t shy away from a challenge, baby.” He put on a tough front, but he was a little anxious. 2D tugged open the bedside drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube.

“Don’t look so anxious, will ya?” 2D poured the clear, viscous liquid onto his fingers, smearing it onto both hands. “I’m not gonna ramrod ya.” One hand descended on Ace’s cock, slick hand stroking him slowly. The sensation hit Ace like a punch to the gut, his hips bucking into 2D’s hand. He would never be able to jack off dry again. His body twitched again as he felt a wet finger against his hole. It didn’t penetrate, just rested there before starting to massage slowly, only teasing at penetration and rubbing circles around it. The slow tease of penetration grew a little deeper each time until 2D finally sank a finger into him. The finger inside him rotated slowly, 2D still watching him with that hunger on his face. 2D re-lubed his hand, stroking with a light touch.

“Fuck’s sake- you’re such a tease.” Ace rubbed his forehead, mouth falling open as a second slender finger pushed in. 

“If I get you to the edge, gonna be easier to make you cum when I’m in you.” That same lecherous grin crossed 2D’s face as he started to thrust his fingers slowly.

Then 2D’s fingers moved like they were looking for something, and then carefully massaged upward. “Fuck-“ Ace exhaled, closing his eyes tightly. “Fuck, yeah, Stu, fucking finger my prostate, for fucks sake-” 

2D smirked, fingers stroking his prostate, just like Ace asked. He took his hand away from Ace’s length, wiping the lube off on the sheets.

Ace didn’t even need a hand on him now, the feeling of 2D’s fingers inside of him feeling like getting his cock rubbed from the inside.

“Ready for more, luv?” The third finger teased at Ace’s hole.

“Do it.” Ace panted, groaning as the third finger breached him slowly. “Fuuuuuuck…” he laughed breathlessly. “Oh, hell, that’s good.”

It stayed like that for a while, 2D slowly fucking him with three fingers, putting a hand down to support 2D’s body while he licked Ace’s nipples again. It certainly wouldn’t make him cum, but it was holding him near the edge with 2D massaging his prostate in soft strokes. The moment 2D’s fingers pulled out he ached to be full again, groaning in frustration.

“Patience, luv.” 2D’s hand went back into the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom. He wiped his hands with a few tissues to get the stubborn silicone lube most of the way off. He glanced at Ace with a smile. “Wish you could see your face, Acey.” He started to stroke himself back to attention, looking bemused when Ace stopped him, starting to do it himself. Finally, he nudged Ace’s hand away, rolling the condom on, adding a _very_ generous amount of lube.

Ace felt his back prickle in anticipation as 2D crawled over him, looking up into those black voids that looked back at him tenderly. “Treat me gentle, eh, Stuart?” He murmured, getting a lingering kiss to his forehead as an answer. 2D sat back, reaching down and gripping his cock, massaging the head against Ace’s hole. Just before Ace was about to tell him to get on with it, it was inside of him, pushing slowly. Ace’s body shivered with the instinct to tense up against the intrusion, but he forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes, did a little deep breathing to keep pliant. 2D did his part too, leaning in and kissing into Ace’s neck, his shoulders, his lips. 

When he finally, _finally_ felt 2D bottom out after what felt like hours, he let out a long breath, body going slack. 2D took the opportune moment to lay against him, kissing his face all over. “You okay, luv?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great.” Ace smiled, wrapping his arms up around 2D. “You, uh. You can probably move…” He gasped as 2D slowly rolled his hips. It didn’t hurt, but the sensation of fullness and sensitivity was overwhelming. 2D started a gentle motion of rocking his hips into him gently and slowly, looking down at Ace hungrily.

“Might make a size king out of you yet.” 2D pulled out slowly, just to the last inch, before sinking into Ace’s body slowly. Ace’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head, chest heaving with a moan. 2D looked pleased with himself as he did it again, leaning down to kiss Ace’s lips, to swallow the sweet sounds pouring from them.

As he did it a third time, Ace groned, starting to arch his back, hands reaching back to grab uselessly at the wall behind him. “Stu, oh hell, fuck me- Give it to me, fuck me, fuck MEEE!” his last word became a desperate howl as 2D started thrusting. “Oh god, oh fuck, oh SHIT Stu, fuck me, fuck me Stu!” 

“Kinda what I’m doin’. Not exactly doing a jig over here, I’d say I’m giving you a rodgering.” 2D laughed.

“You know what I mean, you smug shit!” Ace panted, rocking his hips downward. “Fuck, if you didn’t feel so good, I’d clock you for making such a stupid joke…” He bit his lip, head falling back, gasping as he felt 2D lapping the front of his throat. “Fuck me faster, Stu.” he murmured, mouth falling open in a silent scream as 2D started pounding into him. He barely needed to aim for Ace’s prostate, so big that he just rubbed against it anyway, making ace see stars. He was filled to the fucking brim, eyes watering, panting and moaning like he was in heat.

2D’s lips moved along Ace’s neck, darting up to lick Ace’s ear. Ace turned his head away with a whimper.

“That’s sensitive!” He hissed. 

“S’why I’m licking it.” 2D bit down softly, smiling at the whine and writhing Ace was doing under him.

“Asshole!” Ace accused breathlessly, squeezing 2D’s hips with his legs. “Harder. Harder and faster.” Ace’s mouth fell open in bliss as 2D started pistoning his hips into him. “Yes, fuck, fuck, Stu, fuck, love your fucking cock, so fucking big…” He clenched his eyes shut, the familiar coil of tension in his core tightening with the threat to snap. “Shit, shit, I’m close, I’m real close… Gonna cum without a hand on me, shit!” He arched his back, eyes rolling back a little as the tension snapped and climax punched him in the core. 

Sticky blotches of cum covered their stomachs as 2D fucked him through his orgasm, giving Ace aftershocks like he’d never felt before. Finally, finally before Ace became oversensitive, 2D grunted, panting, pounding him a few more times before spilling into him, filling the condom.

“Stu… Ace mumbled, reaching up and touching 2D’s face. “Best, uh, what do you brits call it?” He laughed softly. “Shag? Best shag of my life…” 

“No foolin’?” 2D laughed, back to his jovial, oddly innocent self as he slowly pulled out. “Never heard that before, from a bloke or a bird.” He stood up stiffly, stretching his back out. “Gonna tweak my back one of these days, shagging you.:

“Implying we’ll fuck again?” Ace smirked, letting his arms and legs drop, laying spread eagle on the bed.

“I mean… I thought that was the idea.” 2D smiled. “Becomin’ lovers and all that.”

“Lovers?” Ace smiled. “Like the sound of that.”

“S’nice, isn’t it?” 2D yawned, shuffling to the bathroom, coming back cleaned up with a glass and a washcloth. He sat down on the bed, wiping the cum off of Ace’s stomach with the cool cloth, his touch soft and tender. “Here.” He handed Ace the glass of water, smiling. After a fuck like that, water was like the ambrosia of the gods. Ace found himself gulping it down in a matter of seconds, some dribbling down his neck. Soft but guitar-calloused fingers stroked the droplets from his neck. “Should sleep, Acey.”

“Yeah.” Ace sat up, fully prepared to get dressed and make his way back to his own room. 2D pushed him back down softly with a laugh.

“Where you think you’re going?” 2D laughed.

“... Nowhere.” Ace grinned. ‘Staying right here.” He relaxed into the pillows, 2d shuffling into the blankets next to him. Ace reached for the bedside lamp, clicking it off, bathing the room in darkness.

After a short while, a hand brushed his own. He took it and squeezed. It squeezed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP!2D RIDES AGAIN, GAMERS. 
> 
> Ace’s ass has taken a beating. How much more can it take? Let’s find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a vignette of their sex life like the last one, there’s still no plot whatsoever

After a rehearsal that consisted of eye-fucking each other from across the room, they could finally get to the actual fucking. And they did, for a solid several hours, during which there were several positions, multiple orgasms, and a generous amount of lube. Ace was left head down, ass up, as 2D pulled out slowly, pulling off and discarding the condom, one of more than one condom that ended up in that wastebasket that day. 

Ace’s legs shook as he held himself up, not fond of the thought of collapsing on the towel covered in his own cum. Even though he was covered in plenty already. He was relieved when 2D’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him up and back into 2D’s lap, where adoring kisses were pressed into his neck. 2D never minded getting a little sticky. Ace tipped his head with a smile, guiding 2D’s lips upward, over his jaw, his cheek.

“Roughed me up a little, bluebell.” Ace turned his head, pressing his sweaty forehead to 2D’s sweaty cheek. Bluebell, bluebird, blue anything, Ace was always a touch saccharine in the afterglow. 

“Ah, I did? I’m-“ 2D was silenced with Ace’s finger.

“Don’t say sorry. That’s a good thing.” He pulled 2D’s face toward him so he could kiss him, lips parting and tongues intertwining. Ace _loved_ kissing 2D. He loved being kissed _by_ 2D, he could be so gentle and soft when he was holding Ace like this, or he could be ferociously kissing the life and breath out of him. There was a hunger in 2D that not a lot of people really knew. Well, unless they’d slept with him. 

Ace moaned softly into the kiss, shivering as he felt 2D’s hands tighten on his hips. “Still?” Ace laughed breathlessly, diving back in, arching into the touch as 2D’s hands slid up his front. “We should shower. I’m… unreasonably sticky.”

“That you are.” 2D gave him a peck on the lips. “I’ll scrub you off, don’t worry.”

Ace chuckled, shuffling off his lap and to the edge of the bed, grateful when 2D wrapped his arms around him, helping him up onto his shaky legs. “Thanks, baby…” Ace shuffled to the bathroom, leaned onto 2D’s surprisingly sturdy shoulder. 2D was stronger than he looked. 

Ace hated this part, where the shower water was cool so 2D could wash the cum off of him. He hated the cold, but it was soothed by being scrubbed down, each inch of his body being lathered under 2D’s hands and a soft cloth. Normally he’d be aroused and ready for round 2 by this, despite the cold, but his body could only manage a soft wave of warmth down his body in place of a wave of hot arousal. 

Then came the part that Ace _loved_ , where 2D would finally turn the water to hot and they’d embrace in the heat. 2D wrapped his long arms around the bassist, holding him close. He kissed Ace’s lips softly, humming happily, eyes half-lidded and adoring.

“Look sleepy, Acey.” 2D kissed the dark circles under his eyes. “S’cute.”

“I’m 37, don’t call me cute.” Ace chuckled, turning to a laugh as 2D’s hand dropped to squeeze his ass. “Careful, bluebell, that’s tender.” 

“Is it?” 2D squeezed softly again, sending a tender ache into Ace’s body. It was a good ache, like after going for a hard workout. It… admittedly made Ace’s ass throb. 

“Stu…” Ace whined, gasping as 2D’s fingers wandered inward, massaging his aching, still loose and lubricated hole. “Oh, fuck…” he whimpered. 2D’s teeth softly closed on his earlobe, tugging gently. That always made Ace weak, along with the lapping the singer had started doing to the shell of his ear. They were sensitive, to the point where he would sometimes have to turn his head away. 

“Like when you’re desperate…” 2D chuckled, voice taking on a new, darker tone. 2D was a very affable and jovial person, one could even call him a pushover, but in bed? Oh, goodness. Something wonderful emerged. Something dominant. 

“Ah! Stuart!” The bassist’s legs quivered as 2D slid two fingers into his slick hole. They went deep, until 2D’s fingers were buried as deep as they could go. He rocked his hand, knuckles pressed into Ace’s abused prostate. It hurt, it hurt deliciously. Ace felt his cock twitch, wanting to be hard despite already being so spent. 

2D dropped to his knees, the water dripping over him, flattening his blue hair to his head. He pulled his fingers out and nudged Ace’s quivering legs apart, delving them back in. Ace let out a howl of mixed pleasure and pain. 2D stuck his tongue out, starting to just lap at the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue. 

Against all odds, Ace’s cock was hardening again. It didn’t need much help once 2D’s mouth closed over it, massaging the swelling head under his tongue.

“Stuart, Stuart, you’re fucking killing me here…” Ace’s hands grabbed for the wall, hips jutted forward, body utterly under the singer’s control. “Fuck me, fuck me with your fingers!” 

As soon as the command came out of his mouth, 2D started a relentless pace, fucking his asshole roughly with both fingers. “Three…” Ace choked out, howling when the third finger was added. Ace could feel his body being rocked to the core. “Stu, oh fuck…” he whimpered, rocking his hips back as best he could in time to the fast thrusts. He was hard now, cock bobbing against 2D’s tongue. He could feel the singer’s breath against his length and it was _killing_ him. “For fuck’s sake, please, for all that’s good in this world, suck my cock…”

And suck 2D did, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head slowly in comparison to his hard thrusts, muscles in his arm visibly working hard as he plowed Ace with his hand. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Stuart, fuck!” Ace cried out, close to the edge. It hurt. It hurt so good. “Fuuuuuuck!” He bellowed, orgasm smashing into him like a sledgehammer. His cock pulsed and twitched, trying for nothing, his body was empty, there was nothing left to ejaculate, but 2D lapped his cock like there was plenty to clean up:

“You alright?” 2D asked softly, gently and slowly pulling his fingers out. “I’m real sorry, you just…” 2D looked up at him with those perfect black eyes, half lidded and sultry. “You just feel so good…” 

“What the hell did I tell you about apologizing?” Ace breathed, cracking a smile.

 

Ace found himself face-down on the bed afterward, body freshly cleaned again, with a pleasant ache in his ass like it had just finished a hell of a workout (well… it had). He was waiting on 2D, who had opted to stay in the shower a little longer and was now, presumably, toweling off. Ace didn’t even look up as soft footsteps against the carpet came closer, and he was prepared for the hand the slid over his leg as the mattress dipped next to him. 

“Hey, luv.” 2D kissed Ace’s back. “How’s your arse?” 2D snickered, knowing he’d been rough on him. Not that Ace minded rough. He loved rough when it came from 2D. And 2D’s goddamn monster cock.

“Aches a little, but it’s a good ache.” Ace smiled, closing his eyes, 2D smattering kisses on his back. “Maybe you have to kiss it better.” 

“Oh yeah?” 2D laid down next to him, up on his elbows, kissing Ace’s shoulder. “I kiss your arse on a daily basis.”

“Yeah, keep that up, by the way. I like having someone who sings my praises all the time.” Ace smirked, chuckling as 2D scoffed and laughed, kissing his way downward.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ace laughed, turning his head.

“To kiss your arse.” 2D glanced at him, kissing his tailbone.

“Oh, god…” Ace’s head slumped to the pillow. He licked his lips slowly. 2D had hurt him. Time to have his ache kissed better. 

2D gingerly spread him open, kissing slowly down the cleft of his ass. The tongue swirling softly against his abused hole felt like heaven. “Aw, fuck, Stu… you’ve set a precedent… gonna want you eating my ass after we fuck from now on…”

“I’ve never complained once about licking your arse. Not about to.” 2D ducked his head back down, lapping softly. It was a sweet relief compared to the feeling of his body being rocked to the sweet, sweet core. After a few long, glorious minutes, 2D pulled away with a kiss to his tailbone.

“C’mere…” Ace held an arm up, refusing to turn over. 2D simply crawled under it, sprawling on his stomach like Ace.

“Not gonna turn off the light or nothin?” 2D smirked.

“Fuck the light. Fuck being awake.” Ace yawned, body going slack into the bed. “Fuck not sleeping.”

“Alright.” 2D closed his eyes, scooting closer until he could lean his head against Ace’s. “Sweet dreams, Acey.”

“Yeah…” Ace smiled as he closed his eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and 2D get frisky backstage

Tonight’s concert had been absolutely electric. Ace still wasn’t used to the feeling, stepping in front of a crowd going absolutely wild for him and his bandmates. It drove him wild, set his mind on fire. How did the others get used to this? Especially 2D, who’s appearance on stage brought about deafening applause and cheering. And 2D would just wave happily like he was greeting a room of friends. If anything, 2D didn’t get high off the attention, he was high on the music. 2D was like a live wire onstage, sometimes it was hard for Ace to pull his eyes away. 2D was poetry in motion to Ace. 

Concerts always felt so short to the bassist. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe he was just having fun, and things that are fun never seem to last long enough. He found himself shuffling around backstage, sweaty from stage lights and basking in the residual energy of the show like an afterglow. Two hands closed on his hips and pulled him backward, a chin settling on his shoulder. “Hey Acey.” 2D purred, “Did real good tonight, didn’t we?”

“You do a good job every time, baby.” He turned his head, lips being snared into a heated kiss. 2D was always a little riled after shows, full of buzzing energy. 2D arched forward into him, and Ace felt something hard against his ass. “Oh…” Ace turned in 2D’s arms, pressing against his front. “And how did that get there, eh, Dee?” He smirked, licking his lips. 

“I been hard since ‘Charger’.” 2D laughed, biting his lip as Ace snuck a hand down to cup his confined erection. “Careful, luv.” He ground it against Ace’s hand. “Don’t tease me now.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Ace lied, kissing 2D, tugging his lower lip with his teeth. 2D had developed an ego of his own without the previous bassist around, and a reservoir of confidence, and the way it had emerged in their sex life was nothing short of explosive. “There’s a closet over there. I’ll give you a little mouth relief.” 

“I have lube.” 2D held up a condom size lube packet, grinning.

“Forgot you bought a handful of those at the sex shop.” Ace snickered, pulling a condom from his own pocket. “To the closet then, baby.” He took 2D’s hand, pulling him inside and closing the door, checking for a lock. There was none. They could get caught. Just how Ace liked it.

2D grabbed him by the hips again, this time to turn him and push him against the back wall of the closet. 2D pressed against him, grinding their bodies together. “You’re sweating, luv. Take that jacket off.” He pushed Ace’s jacket off of his shoulders, baring plenty of Ace’s neck to kiss and nuzzle. 2D lapped at his sweaty neck, moaning softly, hands at either side of Ace to keep him against the wall. 

The cold air against sweat made Ace’s skin prickle, even more so when 2D lifted his tank top. 2D’s hands were warm as they rubbed his chest, thumbing his nipples in slow circles. Their mouths connected again, tongues rubbing together, 2D’s delving into Ace’s mouth. The bassist moaned, sucking 2D’s tongue, mouth falling open again when 2D pinched down on both nipples. Both of them were being rolled softly between 2D’s thumb and middle finger, being further teased with his pointer finger.

“Fucking love when you do that…” Ace mumbled as he pulled his mouth away, looking at a very smug 2D, who started kissing his jaw, his cheek, his breath heavy against Ace’s skin. 

“Love doing it to you.” 2D ducked down, again with his hands on either side of Ace to keep him in place. 2D’s tongue flicked against Ace’s left nipple before his lips closed over it, sucking softly. Over him, Ace moaned, head rolling to one side. his body always wanted to go slack when 2D teased him, to submit to him. 2D moved his head, focusing on the other nipple, sucking before releasing the pressure a few times, then starting to suck in earnest. 2D was a little orally fixated, always focusing on what he could kiss, lick, or suck, and thanks to Ace’s sensitivity, 2D’s fixation was easily satisfied. 

Ace carded his hands through 2D’s bright blue hair, soft under his palms. “Wanna suck your cock…” he murmured. 2D looked up at him with those gorgeous black eyes, standing up straight to unzip his fly. As always, Ace was salivating over his cock as it was finally pulled from 2D’s pants. It was big and perfect and it had turned Ace into a size queen. Ace dropped to his knees, mouth open and waiting as he took 2D’s shaft in one hand and guided the head into his mouth. 

2D’s taste spread over his tongue, musky and salty, a taste he’d gotten so used to but still loved. As much as he loved just tonguing the head and tasting 2D, he did say _suck_ his cock. He started bobbing his head along the length, stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth with his head. Over him, 2D moaned appreciatively, starting to pet Ace’s hair back, other hand stroking his cheek. “That’s it, Acey…” he murmured, Ace closing his eyes and reveling in that praise. The bassist wasn’t nearly as orally fixated as his partner, but he did love giving oral. He salivated at the mere thought sometimes.

His scalp prickled as he felt 2D lift his glasses for him, placing them back on his hair so he could see Ace’s face properly. Ace could have purred at 2D stroking his cheek and neck now, so soft and affectionate. He pulled his mouth off of him, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and his lover’s length for a split moment before snapping. 2D offered a hand to help him up, Ace taking it and drawing himself up to full height to kiss 2D’s lips. 2D had never seemed to mind the taste of himself on Ace’s mouth, kissing back slowly and passionately.

“Turn around, luv. Hands against the wall.” 2D bit Ace’s ear again, making him quiver. Ace certainly didn’t need to be told twice, turning around, upper half pressed against the wall, ass jutting out. 2D’s arms surrounded him, stroking the front of his jeans at his erection. A nimble hand popped his button and unzipped his fly. 2D tugged his pants down to mid-thigh, smacking Ace’s rear for the fun of it.

The bassist could hear the soft sound of the lube packet crinkling while being turned over in 2D’s hand, so he was somewhat prepared for the cold, wet fingers that started massaging at his hole. He was plenty used to penetration by this point in his life, letting 2D sink a finger in and fuck him with it.

“Mh, Stu…” Ace let his back dip, sticking his ass out further. 2D gently nosed the hair away from the back of Ace’s neck, kissing feverishly against the hot skin, sending little prickles of heat down Ace’s damp back. What was he sweating from now, the show, or anticipation? The second finger went in smoothly, 2D turning his hand so he could press forward, gently searching until they found Ace’s prostate and massaged downward.

Ace’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. There was no feeling like 2D massaging his prostate. Sure, other lovers had fingered him and it before, but 2D fucking practically romanced the damn thing, rubbing in soft circular strokes. Ace found himself rocking his hips back softly, fucking himself on 2D’s hand, letting out a whine at the third finger penetrating him. “Dee, fuck…” Ace could feel 2D smirk against the back of his neck. Bastard.

2D started thrusting his fingers forward as Ace’s hips canted backwards, stretching him out for what was to come. 2D’s free hand curled around Ace’s front, two fingers walking themselves daintily over Ace’s weeping erection. “You really don’t take much to rile up, do you, luv?” 2D purred, cupping Ace’s balls and squeezing softly. He released his hand, then did it again, starting a slow pulsing rhythm that made Ace’s knees weak. 

Ace made an involuntary whimper as both hands were taken away, looking over his shoulder pleadingly. 2D smeared the last of the lube over his cock, draping himself over Ace’s back and guiding himself in. 2D was the biggest the bassist had ever taken, the singer made him feel so full that it sometimes made his eyes water. 2D kissed Ace’s shoulders and cheek softly as he pushed in, ever the affectionate lover even when he was being utterly dominant. His hands locked on Ace’s hips and the bassist prepared for impact. 

2D always started languid, thrusting slow and deep the way Ace loved. But he loved what was about to happen even more. Once 2D was sure of Ace’s comfort, he set his feet apart into a stable stance. He pulled Ace’s ass back against his hips in sharp, deep, hard thrusts that made Ace see stars. 

“Yes, yes, fuck me Dee, fuck me…” Ace panted.

“Don’t know why people say that. S’not like I'm going to pull out and walk away.” 2D laughed lowly. “Come to think, that could be fun. But I’d right miss seeing your face when I get you to the edge.”

“For the love of god, never do that, never stop fucking me!” Ace’s voice was being shaken by 2D’s thrusts, eyes unfocused as he was being fucked into the wall. He set his cheek against the cool concrete. 2D had made such a wanton bottom out of him. He whimpered as 2D starting doing that wonderful squeeze and release to his balls again, the pit of heat in his stomach burning lava-hot. If 2D touched his cock now it would be over. 

So of course 2D’s hand rubbed its way upward and curled softly around Ace’s shaft, stroking slowly. The slow pull combined with 2D’s rough treatment of his ass that had him clenching his thighs to stay upright had Ace salivating to the point where he had to make a conscious effort not to drool. 

“Cum for me, Acey.” 2D crooned in his ear before biting down on it softly. And Ace did, howling and pressing back on 2D like his life depended on it, cumming into 2D’s hand. His cock throbbed, shooting his load against his lover’s palm, more than he had expected. But 2D always had a way of wringing him dry. Behind him, 2D laughed, holding the hand up. “Made a bit of a mess, luv. Gonna leave my hand covered in spunk?”

Ace didn’t need to be told twice, he stuck his tongue out dutifully, lapping at 2D’s palm, sucking his fingers, tasting his own salty, bitter taste. 

“Good, I like that…” 2D panted, morning as Ace kept sucking his fingers. “Made a proper bottom out of you.” He grunted, taking his hand back to hold Ace’s hip, plowing him. Ace let out one last gasp of pleasure as he felt 2D pulse inside of him. 

He always felt so terribly empty when 2D pulled out, but satisfied. His body was quivering, holding himself up by leaning into the wall. 2D threw the condom into one of the trash cans before turning back to Ace, helping him pull his pants back on, buckling his belt for him. “You did so good Acey.” 2D zipped himself up before turning Ace around, embracing him, kissing him lovingly. “Like a dream, luv.” 

Ace basked in the praise and the afterglow, too dazed to hear the closet open and a string of Japanese cuss words. 

“You two are making out in a closet?” Noodle rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “You’re too old to be kissing like teens. Finish up and come out, we’re leaving.”

“Right, we’ll be there in a moment.” 2D nodded, smiling at the guitarist. “Wait up for us, will you?”

“I don’t see why you want to stay in here, it smells like ball sweat, but fine.” She shut the door with an eye roll.

Ace started cracking up. “How’s she know what ball sweat smells like?”

2D pursed his lips, chest shaking with suppressed laughter. “I’m not about to ask.”

Ace snickered, laying his head on 2D’s shoulder. “You may have to let me lean on you. I’m feeling a little like jelly.” 

“Give it a little time.” 2D rubbed his lower back softly, kissing Ace’s neck. “Gonna eat your arse as soon as we’re alone again.”

“Fuck yeah…” Ace spoke through a yawn. “Fucking love ya, Dee…”

“Love you too, Acey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How DOES she know what that smells like?
> 
> Comments always loved and cherished and printed out on my wall

**Author's Note:**

> LET!! ACE!! FUCK!!


End file.
